Ad Campaigns
by Daisydoodle820
Summary: A series of one-shots. As Ladybug and Chat Noir, they are heroes and looked up to- they are practically celebrities. This is a series of ad campaigns they were asked to do and simply couldn't say no to.


Surprise! I'm not dead. I've just been having trouble writing recently. I found this story in my old folders and I completed this chapter of this. After further research I don't think there's a Humane Society in France, but I may be wrong. This chapter is short for me, so I'm sorry about that. This first one is also less of a "ugh-why-did-we-do-this" but my plans for future chapters were more like that. I hope you like it!

"Look, it's me!" Chat exclaimed. Ladybug turned her head away from the ginger kitten in her arms to see what he was talking about.

"Oh my gosh it is!" She exclaimed. On Chat's shoulder perched a tiny kitten. It was a little difficult to see because it blended in with his suit. The main feature that made it detectable were it's bright green eyes.

The cat decided that Chat Noir's hair might make for a good meal and started to chew it. Surprisingly, it found his hair suited its tastes. Ladybug looked down at the cat in her own arms and smiled. It jumped out of her arms and now, without her own cat, she let herself fawn over the mini-Chat Noir.

She let out a string of baby-talk to the cat, who seemed to prefer Chat's hair to Ladybug's pampering. Chat amused himself by watching her pout and double her efforts.

"What the heck did you do? Put fish-flavored product in your hair?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets."

"I swear, if I find out you're going through a magic phase-"

"I'm just kitten, bug. Magicians kinda freak me out, honestly. Too many horror movies."

"Aw, does little Chat have a fear of magic?" she teased, cooing at the kitten who was now on his head, disappearing into his hair.

"Purrhaps I do."

"Boy, then do I have the movies for you!"

"If you're with me, I won't be scared at all." He noticed her doubtful expression. "You wanna bet, _Bugaboo_?"

"For that, you'll be doubly sorry. Bet." She stuck out her tongue. The mini-chat took the opportunity of their closeness to jump onto ladybug, who stumbled backwards to catch it.

"Fearless, just like me!" Chat proclaimed, looking into the camera. It was only then that he realized it had been rolling the whole time. He winked for good measure. Ladybug, still oblivious, smiled and shook her head. The kitten squirmed a bit, but stayed in her arms. It seemed happy there.

"Now I wanna take him home with me!" she sighed.

"I can always replace him," Chat suggested. She used the cat's paw to swat at him, and she let out a high-pitched giggle.

"Hi-a kitty!" she prattled. The cat decided that baby-talking was _not_ it's favorite thing, and wiggled until she let him go to Chat.

"Yes, come to Papa!" Chat exclaimed. The cat allowed himself to be picked up, much to Ladybug's chagrin.

"What's his name?" she asked to one of the off-screen supervisors.

"Minuit. He's twenty weeks old, and was bought as a seasonal pet. He was thrown outside, but someone found him wandering the streets and brought him to us."

She looked back at the kitten, who was happily licking Chat's suit. He was petting the cat softly, and humming quietly to it. She couldn't keep the soft smile off her face, though neither cat seemed to notice.

She was brought back down to Earth by another kitten, who found her black spots interesting. The little calico's spots almost matched hers. She crouched down to pet it better, and it rolled over on it's back. She rubbed it's little belly a few times before the cat decided it was forbidden and tried to bite her.

"Just like you, she has a bite," Chat quipped.

She stood back up and took out her yo-yo. She twirled it around a little before performing the "dog walking" yo-yo trick. The other cats, who before had been hiding, swarmed her to get a close look. There must have been ten cats, all sitting patiently and watching the yo-yo move. She moved on and on to more advanced tricks. Even Minuit left Chat to watch, who then sat down with the cats and watched like the rest of them.

After she had exhausted her knowledge of tricks, she put her yo-yo away. She patted Chat's head, and he let out a small purr. She let out a giggle when he turned red.

Ladybug took the opportunity of his guard being down to push him. The cats around him were startled to hear a thud, but didn't run away. Instead, a few moved over to him and sat on him. Ladybug sat down with them, and used him as a back rest so she could pet one by his face.

"Well, okay. I've been demoted to chair now I guess." His breathing was heavier due to the calico having made its home on his stomach.

"Demoted? Don't you mean promoted?" she asked, as a large, fluffy cat made it's home her lap.

"I know what I said," he declared dramatically, "and I stand by it."

"Oi vei, Chaton. Oi vei."

The commercial ended up being short and to the point. They had a man who likely narrated documentaries about the ice caps melting introduce them in a sad tone with sad music. When the shot changed into the heros of Paris, it changed into a jingle. It had a few shots of them fawning over Minuit and all the other cats. The final image was Ladybug laughing while leaning against a fake-pouting Chat.

Needless to say, that picture and the others went viral.

And the Humane Society, to get more traffic on their website, posted the entire, unedited footage on their website.

Their numbers tripled within minutes.


End file.
